wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Gdzie oczy poniosą
Nad wieczorem oddano mu list dyrektora ze słowami: „Wobec tego, co zaszło, spieszę oświadczyć Sz. Panu, że umowę naszą, zawartą przed rokiem w Warszawie, uważam za rozwiązaną. Sługa – Węglichowski”. Judym przeczytał to pismo z niedbałością, odwrócił się na drugi bok i sennym wzrokiem patrzał w deseń pokrowca kanapy. Wiedział doskonale, że lada chwila taki list mu przyniosą. Wmawiał w siebie, że nań ze wzgardą oczekuje. Starał się nie myśleć o niczym, wypocząć, uciszyć się, ostygnąć i dopiero przyłożyć ręki do wszystkiego, co trzeba przed wyjazdem załatwić. Był nawet kontent ze siebie, z tego mianowicie, że się uspokaja świadomie, systematycznie. Przenikliwym wzrokiem wewnętrznym spostrzegał dygocącą chorobliwie namiętność do Cisów, która teraz musiała być zwalczona, żeby się nie mogła zmienić w coś głupiego. Przymknął powieki i zaczął usilnie wyliczać półgłosem pewne związki chemiczne. Ledwie jednak szepnął trzy nazwy, uczuł pytanie, które go pchnęło z miejsca jak cios fizyczny: „Czemu ja przed tą awanturą nie poszedłem do domu?” Żałość ukryta w tych słowach była tak nienasycenie bolesna, tak ostra, tak wydzierająca ż wewnątrz, że można ją przyrównać chyba do haka, którego koniec utkwił w żywym płucu, drze je, a zarazem całe ciągnie za sobą. Ale kiedy jego żelazo największą szerzyło boleść, kiedy zdawało się wyczerpywać swą siłę, wtedy ukazała się jeszcze inna katusza: uśmiech panny Joasi spotkanej na łące. W całym tym zdarzeniu Judym o niej zapomniał, a raczej nie mógł pamiętać. Teraz zjawiła się niby zdumienie bezsilne, bolesne, milczące... „Cóż tu teraz począć? Wyjechać, rozstać się? Teraz właśnie? Dziś, jutro, pojutrze?” Uczucie, które go wtedy opanowało na samą myśl o wyjeździe, było głupie, tchórzowskie i nędzne. Trząsł się wewnątrz ze strachu i szalał z żalu. Wszystko zerwało się w jego duszy. Męskie uczucia rozprysły się jak kupa zgonin, w którą podmuch wichru uderzył. Nadszedł wieczór. Roztwarte okno wpuszczało do pokoju zapach róż kwitnących. Nad murem, który część parku otaczał, między pniami drzew, lśniła się jeszcze zorza złotoczerwona Ciepły mrok napełniał już pokój i wolno zaściełał uliczkę w środku grabów. Judym spostrzegł jeszcze głąb jej czarującą i szary mur w oddali, ale w pewnych momentach tracił wszystko z oczu, jak gdyby ciemność wzrok mu wyżerała. Pomimo wszelkich usiłowań obrony zapadał coraz głębiej w jakąś nieprzeniknioną ciemnicę. Czuł to, że z nim razem idą tam wszystkie wzruszenia miłosne i że na dnie przerażliwym zostaną w pył rozsypane. Leżał bezsilny jak drewno, doświadczając tylko dreszczu nagłych postanowień, o których w tej chwili miał dziwne wiedzenie, że zwiastują tylko obecność w duszy jakiejś nędznej choroby. W pewnej chwili posłyszał szelest, który mu sprawił ból, jakby od ukłucia. W błękitnej tafli okna ukazała się postać kobieca. Judym bardziej po łzach płynących do serca niż siłą wzroku uczuł Joasię. Gdy stanął przy oknie i złożył jej głowę na swych piersiach, zaczęła coś mówić do niego, prędko i cicho... Nie był w stanie tych słów pojąć, czuł tylko, że teraz dopiero ma w sobie swojego ducha. Z piersi jego wydarło się westchnienie: – Już jutro... – Jutro... – Nie mogę być ani chwili, ani chwili. – Po cóż to było, po co to było? – Musiałem tak zrobić. To nie ode mnie zależało. Teraz mszczą się na mnie moje własne usiłowania. Gdybym był człowiekiem spokojnym, gdybym się zgodził na wszystko... „Kto zmaga się ze światem, zginąć musi w czasie, by żyć w wieczności”. Mówił to zdanie z rozkoszą, z pewnym szczególnym a przyjemnym samochwalstwem, z jakąś czułą dumą. Wtedy pierwszy raz pachnące, małe usta znalazły jego wargi i złożyły na nich cudowną pieszczotę. – Dokąd pojedziesz? – pytała wyrywając się z jego ramion. – Czy ja wiem? Zapewne do Warszawy. Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem. – A o czym? – Zupełnie o czym innym. – O czym? Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wyciągnął ręce, ale w tejże chwili znikła mu z oczu. Miał pełne serce i usta najczulszej mowy... Tymczasem już ani jeden wyraz nie mógł być przez nią wysłuchany. Judym patrzał w mrok ogarniający ogród, w mrok, co zdawał się być jej żywiołem, z którego ona pochodzi: który jest nią samą. Pachnie i napełnia szaleństwem... Długo, do późna w nocy, został sam, zatopiony w sennym oczekiwaniu, na które z ciemności zdawały się patrzeć jej oczy. W pewnej chwili ten urok zgasł, jakby spłoszony przez mokry wyziew idący z ciemnego parku. Judym przypomniał sobie, że rano ma jechać. Nie myślał ani przez chwilę, dokąd się uda, ale znowu przyszły go szarpać parkosyzmy żalu. Zapalił lampę i martwym wzrokiem oglądał swój lokal zimowy. Były to dwie ogromne sale na parterze starego zamku. Zostały tu w nich jeszcze niektóre ślady dawnej, zeszłowiecznej okazałości. Ściany zastawione były makatami w ramach, drzwi i okna ujęte w boazerie pełne wdzięku. Dokoła biegły stare, proste, złocone gzymsy, które tu i ówdzie rozkwitały w filigran królewskiego stylu. W kątach pokoju i między oknami błyszczały stare konsole, złożone z kilku tafel lustrzanych. Nad pięknym kominkiem uśmiechał się w głębi starych ram portret młodej kobiety z odsłoniętymi ramionami i z uśmiechem, który do każdego widza zdawał się przemawiać: „kochaj życie nade wszystko...” Gęste i bujne zwoje włosów leżały u jej czoła jak pęki czarnych kwiatów. Purpurowe usta, jeden policzek i ramię oświetlone były jakimś blaskiem rozkosznym, niby srebrem marzycielskim księżyca. W rysach tej twarzy zamknięty był szatański czar, może miłość twórcy tego malowidła. Judym lubił patrzeć w „swój” portret. Piękne bóstwo wystawione na tym płótnie było dlań jakby siłą, która pociąga w przeszłość, w lata zamierzchłe. Ono sprawiało, że w subtelnej wizji przypatrywał się tym, co te pokoje zamieszkiwali, co tam cieszyli się i cierpieli, byli dumnymi panami, a później dokądś odeszli jak obłoki przesuwające się w górze... Teraz, gdy światło lampy upadło na portret, na te miłe, wykwintne, przyjemne sale, na sprzęty wygodne – Judym zadrżał. Rozumiał, że nie ma siły, aby to wszystko opuścić. Każdy mebel zdawał się wychodzić z mroku i coś wspominać. Każdy z nich był jak najwierniejszy przyjaciel, który w siebie przyjął jakiś szczegół, jakąś cząsteczkę sekretu miłości dla panny Joasi, a teraz wszystko wyznawał. Tu, w tym apartamenciku, wszystko było nią samą. Ani razu w nim nie była, ale radosne marzenia i myśli pełne rozkoszy ukryły ją tutaj niby tajemniczą mieszkankę, której nigdy niczyje oczy nie zobaczą. Wiedział o niej stary portret i uśmiech jego grozić się zdawał, że lada chwila rozpowie wszystkim cudowną plotkę. Ileż niewysłowionego uroku chowało jego milczenie! Mały stoliczek w rogu zarzucony książkami... Na jego widok Judym łkał i szlochał wewnętrznie. Wówczas gdy wbiegł do tego pokoju z radosną tajemnicą, którą w sobie odkrył ujrzawszy Joasię na skraju leśnym, zatopiony w muzyce rozkwitającej rozkoszy siedział nad nim podparłszy głowę rękami... Teraz żal brał w nikczemne swe dłonie tamtą chwilę, chwilę jak prześliczne kwiaty nadobni, których siedem kielichów zawsze razem wykwita. Teraz żal obrywał i gniótł ich płatki podobne do płomienia. Na widok tych wszystkich rzeczy Judym spostrzegł w sobie nędzne uczucie, które swój łeb obrzydły jak czoło foki wysuwało od chwili do chwili z ciemnej głębiny. Zamyślił się i, przymknąwszy oczy, badał, w jakiej by formie pogodzić się z Krzywosądem, przeprosić dyrektora. Przyszła mu na myśli intrygantka Listwina, żona starego kasjera. Jej użyje... Rzucił się na sofę i głęboko, rozpaczliwie, nikczemnie marzył, jak przeprowadzić to wszystko. Sto razy układał swój plan, swą intrygę. Wyjedzie za dwa dni, wyjedzie pojutrze. Jutro! Nie, nie jutro, za skarby świata! Przez cały dzień będzie się krzątał około tego, żeby zjednać dyrektorową i tamtą jędzę. Te baby urządzą porozumienie między nim i dyrektorem. Dyrektor ze swej strony udobrucha Krzywosąda. Gdy wróci, zacznie nowe życie. Och, moje, ciche, domowe życie! Raz trzeba skończyć z głupotą! Raz trzeba stać się człowiekiem poważnym! Cicho wezmą ślub jeszcze w tym miesiącu... I znowu odsunęło się wszystko na plan daleki. Oto spacer we dwoje po alejach. Mijają wystrojone kuracjuszki, piękne i brzydkie panie. Wszyscy zwracają na nich uwagę. Judym czuje coś podobnego jak chudopachołek, który za pan brat rozmawia z wielkim i sławnym mężem wśród tłumu, który zazdrości... Chełpi się narzeczoną, pyszni się nią, jej olśniewającą, wszechwładną pięknością, jej każdym ruchem, gibkim jak drżenie młodej gałęzi. Idą pośród tłumu nikogo nie widząc, zatopieni w sobie jak w zapachu tuberozy... Był już brzask, gdy Judym zasnął na krótko. Zbudził się przeziębły. Usiadł na łóżku i zdumionym wzrokiem patrzał dokoła siebie. Jak młyński kamień spadła wtedy na jego piersi konieczność wyjazdu. Już nie rozmyślał nad nią ani jej pragnął odsunąć, tylko zbierał w sobie siły do dźwigania. Ze trzy godziny pakował swe rzeczy, ubranie, książki w starą walizę. Około ósmej, kiedy wózek pocztowy odchodził do kolei, był gotów. Zostawało jeszcze kwadrans czasu na śniadanie. Judym wypił filiżankę kawy w restauracji z takim pośpiechem, jakby go kto gonił, i szedł rzucić jeszcze okiem na szpital. Gdy stanął u furty tego zakładu, w który tyle włożył swych namiętności, trysło w duszy jego nowe, niewiadome źródło. Uśmiech wyniosłości otoczył mu usta, oczy nabrały lodowatego wyrazu. Z tym uśmiechem na twarzy minął salki szpitalne, prędko obejrzał chłopca chorego na tyfus i nikogo nie żegnając wyszedł. Nie spojrzał nawet w stronę pałacu i w okna, za którymi mieszkało serce jego serca. Tylko w rogu uliczki, nim na zawsze stracił widok szpitala, odwrócił się i przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się weń przymrużonymi oczyma. Twarz skurczyła mu się od tego i spazmatycznie zadrgała. Wtedy odszedł dużymi kroki. Już wózek pocztowy stał przed werandą zamkową i furman prosił z oddali o pośpiech. Judym szybko wbiegł do mieszkania i coś jeszcze chciał włożyć do walizy. Odpiął prędko sprzączki pasów rzemiennych, otworzył wieko, umieścił co trzeba we właściwej przegródce i począł ją co tchu zapinać. Gdy tego dokonał, zdało mu się na chwilę, że jest nie w tym miejscu... Jest w przedpokoju ciotki. Spieszy się na lekcje, co żywo, co żywo! Musi się spieszyć, bo, po pierwsze, od tego zależy jego życie, po drugie, może dostać złe świadectwo, po trzecie, ciotka może zauważyć, że tu jest jeszcze, może się we drzwiach ukazać i z wściekłości kopnie go nogą w zęby albo mu plunie w oczy. Musi iść, musi iść... Co prędzej, psie nikczemny! Czemuż go coś w sercu tak niewysłowienie boli? Czemuż daleko gorzej niż wtedy? Zawsze i wszędzie... I jakby cień jego osoby, na małą, na niewymownie małą miareczkę czasu stanęło przy nim coś tak wiadome, coś bliskie, coś najbardziej bliskie, coś tak bliskie jak trumna: samotność... Zdawało się, że mówi niezrozumiałym językiem, od którego zimno przejmuje i włosy się jeżą na głowie: – Nic, nic, ja poczekam. Po chwili był już na bryczce. W drodze ku stacji czuł w głębi siebie zewnętrzny spokój, który był nawet przyjemny i zaciekawiający, jak pierwsze napady gorączki, z których jakaś ciężka choroba wykwita. Nie myślał o sprawach cisowskich, nie żałował niczego. Czuł tylko nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do nowych nasuwających się krajobrazów i formalną obawę stacji, wagonu, podróżnych. Gdy jednak znalazł się w sali dworca kolejowego, wszedł między motłoch i zapomniał o tej przykrości. W przedziale klasy drugiej, do którego się wcisnął, nie było nikogo, toteż zaraz rzucił się na wyściełaną sofę z pragnieniem snu. Spać, spać... Był znużony, czuł na sobie ciężar tysiąca pudów. Ćmił jednego papierosa za drugim. Oczy jego ustały. Zwrócone na szybę chłonęły w siebie kolor nieba, czasami szczyty drzew, słupy i druty telegraficzne, zupełnie jak martwe lustra, które w sobie obraz trzymają, ale nic o nim nie wiedzą. Po szybie z góry na dół i z dołu w górę biegły nieustannie równoległe kresy drutów telegraficznych. Oto wolno, wolno idą, czają się w kierunku dolnej ramy, aż gwałtownym rzutem kryją się za nią, jakby upadały w ziemię. Po chwili wylatują stamtąd jak spłoszone ptaki i mkną w górę przez całą wysokość szyby. To znowu w jej samym środku nieruchomo stoją jakby w zadumaniu, dokąd pójść teraz... „Jeżeli pójdą do góry... – marzy Judym – jeżeli pójdą,..” Serce jego ściska się i łka, bo ta wyrocznia w małym templum przejrzystym schyla się na dół i wolno idzie z jakimś niemym śmiechem szyderstwa. Wtedy obwijały się koło jego duszy przywidzenia, półuczucia bezimienne, przesądy, dziwy, strachy. Biegły skądś niespodziewane, jakby chropawe smugi na lustrzanej tafli wodnej. Westchnęły i przepadły... To znowu snuły się jak wodorosty, jak zielenice, jak długie żyły, z których wykwitają na powierzchni białe lilie – jak płaskie wstęgi i nici wodne, co oplątują ciało topielca, gdy tylko zachłyśnie się wodą, utraci tęgość swych ruchów i bez sił idzie na dno. Zdają się czekać tam ze skurczonymi szponami w ciągu długich dni i nocy, ustawicznie z głębiny wypatrując ogarniętego rozpaczą. Stwory te są łudząco czarowne, jakieś takie niepodobne do niczego na ziemi, głupie, bez sensu. Ni to krzewy, trawy, rośliny... Chwieją się uroczyście i dotykają wzajem śliskimi ciały o barwie zielonej, brunatnej, żółtej. To jakby sprawiały zagadkowe wiece, to jakby coś nuciły kołysząc się w takt melodii fal płynących nad ich głowami. Jakie są przedziwne, gdy ich postaci zaglądają w oczy topielca! Człowiek rozsądny, który je z wody wydrze i na brzegu zdychające rzuci, który je rozdzieli i zbada, widzi, że to tylko nędzne chwasty wodne. Ale ten inny, kto patrzy w ich łodygi z zielonymi włosy, z rękami, które się jak u polipa rozłażą, z wargą, która całuje chichocząc, z oczyma zakrytymi przez kudłate, obmierzłe rzęsy... Judym błąkał się wśród przeczuć jak topielec po dnie wody. Od chwili do chwili natężał ramiona, wstrząsał się i wypływał Wtedy miał w oczach coś jakby widmo Joasi, w głowie szelest jej sukien, a zapach jej ust na ustach. Chwile te trwały krócej niż słowo. Zdmuchiwała je świadomość jak śmierć, za którą w te tropy szedł żal niestrudzony, jednaki, a wiekuiście nowy. Płynął z serca, zaczepiał się o każdy widok znikającej przestrzeni, o każdą krzewinę, co zostawała gdzieś tam bliżej Cisów – i jak pracowity robotnik ukazywał coraz większą, coraz większą odległość. Nade wszystko wszakże były dokuczliwymi pewne podrażnienia, ślepe rzuty nerwów. Niektóre obrazy, rzeczy, myśli, ułamki rozumowań, sylogizmy, koncepty – wprost szarpały go kleszczami. Wówczas ogień najdokuczliwszej boleści parzył duszę. Płomienne szpony bezsilności wszczepiały się w nią, wywracały na nią i trzęsły. Darmo samego siebie znieważał jak pijanego żebraka, który się wałęsa bez celu. Pociąg zatrzymywał się na stacjach, biegł, znowu stawał... Judym nic o tym nie wiedział. Dopiero na wielkiej stacji, gdzie krzyżowało się kilka dróg żelaznych i gdzie trzeba było czekać całą godzinę, musiał wysiąść i wejść do sali. W tłumie uczuł się tak słabym, skrzywdzonym, bezradnym i nieszczęsnym, jak nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Jakiś sprzęt przypomniał mu jego zimowe mieszkanie w Cisach, wykwintną jego ciszę i spokój. Był tym wspomnieniem wzruszony do łez. Żałował tamtych miejsc z bólem w sercu, z niemocą w rękach i nogach. Wyrzucał sobie do nieskończoności upór, kłótliwość i zajścia, a nade wszystko – ostatnie. Z jasnowidzącym niesmakiem spostrzegał całą głupotę wszystkiego, co zrobił ostatnimi czasy. Usiłował wyrzucić to wszystko z pamięci, zatrzeć te wspomnienia. Teraz przyznawał zupełną, bezwzględną słuszność Krzywosądowi i dyrektorowi. Widział, jak rozsądnym i taktownym było postępowanie Węglichowskiego... Gdyby się w tłumie ukazały ich twarze, jakże miłym byłyby zjawiskiem! Ktoś w tłoku wymówił słowo: – „Cisy”. Wtedy Judym nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Chodził między ludźmi, ściskając zęby i pięści, dusząc w piersi wybuch łkania. W takiej chwili, jakby klątwę, zobaczył między osobami krążącymi po sali twarz znajomą. Machinalnie odwrócił się od tego widoku i w pierwszej chwili chciał uciekać. Za żadne skarby świata nie był w możności z nikim: a szczególnie z tym człowiekiem, mówić. Usiadł w ciemnym kącie i spod oka go śledził, żeby nie dać się poznać, a w razie konieczności twarz ukryć w dłoniach. Gotów był spełnić najdziwaczniejsze grubiaństwo, byleby tylko uniknąć zetknięcia. Owym znajomym był inżynier Korzecki, wysoki, szczupły brunet, lat trzydziestu kilku. Judym spotkał się był z nim w Paryżu, a później odbywał razem przejażdżkę po Szwajcarii, gdzie Korzecki siedział dla zdrowia. W charakterze po trosze lekarza, a właściwie w charakterze ziomka i towarzysza włóczył się na swój koszt z inżynierem z zakładu do zakładu, w ciągu jakich trzech miesięcy. Korzecki był wówczas przepracowany i chory na wyczerpanie nerwowe. Mieli ze sobą długie rozmowy, a w gruncie rzeczy staczali zacięte kłótnie i, dogryzając sobie nawzajem, przez pewien czas błąkali się we dwójkę. Wreszcie, po jednej z ostrzejszych dysput, rozeszli się w przeciwne strony świata: Judym wrócił do Paryża, a Korzecki do kraju. Teraz widok towarzysza szwajcarskiego był dla doktora przykry nie do zniesienia. Tamten chodził wolnym krokiem po sali, wydalał się na peron, znowu wracał... Był to przystojny mężczyzna. Wysoki, kształtny, pełen dystynkcji. Ubrany był nie tylko według ostatniego wzoru mody, ale u doskonałego krawca. Jego jasne palto i podróżna czapeczka, żółte trzewiki i ręczna walizka tak dalece wyróżniały się od wszystkiego, co było w sali, że wyglądał niby jakiś utwór cywilizacji zachodnioeuropejskiej na tle szarych kulfonów małopolskich. Pierwszy pociąg zabrał znaczną część gości i odwiózł w którąś stronę świata. Judym nie wiedział, dokąd ci ludzie wyjechali. Było mu najzupełniej wszystko jedno, w którą stronę i do jakiego celu sam się uda. Jechał w kierunku Warszawy, do wspólnego, wielkiego domu wszystkich tułaczów, ale kiedy tam przybędzie, czy się w drodze zatrzyma i gdzie to nastąpi z tego wcale nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Zatopiony w sobie, nie zwrócił wcale uwagi, że Korzecki przed nim stanął. Spostrzegł się wtedy dopiero, gdy tamten mówił: – Przeczże to szanowny eskulap ma minę tak z m a c h l a j d e z o w a n ą? Judym drgnął i krzywe spojrzenie cisnął w natręta. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego śliskiej rękawiczki. – Skądże i dokąd jedziecie? – mówił wolno, w sposób prawie obelżywy. – Ja do siebie. A wy? – A ja... przed siebie. – Jest to wcale oryginalny kierunek! Prowadzi niby do jakiego mieszkania, czyli też na wzór punktu poruszającego się w przestrzeni?... Judym formalnie dławił się wyrazami. Z niechęcią, z przymusem podniósł oczy na towarzysza. Była to ta sama twarz, ale jeszcze bardziej trudna. Jak niegdyś, podobnie do dwu płomieni pełgały jej oczy. Czarne, głębokie, smutne oczy. Częstokroć zarobione do cna i upadłe, kiedy indziej świecące się od nienawiści i potęgi, jak białe kły tygrysa. Jedno z nich, lewe, było jakby większe i bardzo często całkowicie znieruchomiałe. Najszczerszy ich wyraz, najbardziej prawdomówny – był ironią. Ten wzrok nieznośny, przenikliwy jak promień Roentgena, uparty, ciężki, zapierał czasem mówiącemu dech w piersi, niby ciemny otwór lufy rewolweru raptem przystawionej do czoła. Judym bał się zawsze tych spojrzeń, bardziej niż najlepiej zbudowanych sylogizmów. Bezlitosna ich badawczość nie ufała ani jednej sentencji wypowiadanej przez usta i zdawała się zapuszczać palce do korzeni każdej myśli, każdego wzruszenia, każdego odruchu, do tych rzeczy skrytych, jakich człowiek sam w sobie spostrzec nie ma siły. Wzrok Korzeckiego szpiegował w rozmówcy każdą, choćby najlepiej schowaną, nieprawdę, pozę, każdy drobny fałsz. A znalazłszy taką gratkę, rzucał się z radością, z dziką uciechą i bawił się jej podrygami, jak kot myszą schwytaną w szpony. Tysiące udanych zdziwień, sfabrykowanych wylewów admiracji, chytrych podnieceń do dalszej, niewinnej blagi strzelały z jego czarnych źrenic, jakby żywym srebrem powleczonych. Aż wreszcie wypełzało z nich wejrzenie prawdziwie szatańskie, tępy cios w piersi: który odbierał mowę i paraliżował myśli. – Słyszałem coś, piąte przez dziesiąte, że zamieszkaliście na wsi – mówił siadając przy stole. – W zakładzie leczniczym... – Ach, prawda! W Cisach. – Tak, w Cisach. – No i dobre to miejsce? – Niezupełnie. – Pochlebiam sobie, że jednak można wytrzymać? – Właśnie wyjechałem stąd. – Na długo? – Na zawsze. – Voilá! Na zawsze... Nie lubię tego wyrazu: „na zawsze”... Czyżby warunki rzeczowe? – Powiem wam, Korzecki otwarcie: jestem bardzo rozklekotany. Do tego stopnia, że mi mówić trudno. Nie gniewajcie się, z łaski swojej. – Już to zauważyłem i przepraszam. Dobrze przynajmniej, że człowiek gada otwarcie. Znam się na tym i pierzcham jak senne marzenie. Tylko jedno maleńkie słóweczko: dokąd jedziecie? Może wam trzeba pieniędzy albo czegoś w rodzaju pomocy? – Nie, nie! Jadę, zdaje się, do Warszawy. W tej chwili, gdy to mówił, usłyszał gdzieś niedaleko, w pobliżu siebie, głos Joasi. Serce ścisnęło się w nim i oczy zaszkliły, jakby z nich życie uciekło. – Powiem parę frazesów... – rzekł Korzecki– odejdę. Czy można? – Ależ mówcie. – Otóż tak: jedź dobrodziej ze mną do Zagłębia. Na krótko czy na długo – to wasza rzecz. Odpocznie ciało, odpocznie duch, rzucicie okiem... – Nie, nie! Ja nie mogę nigdzie jechać. – Powiem nawet więcej: w jednym przedsiębiorstwie jest tam teraz wakujące miejsce lekarza. Moglibyście ubiegać się o nie. Zresztą – to później. – Ja do Warszawy... – mruknął Judym, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego odrzuca tę propozycję. Mierziła go przede wszystkim niezbędność rozmowy z Korzeckim. Tamten, jakby zgadując jego myśli, mówił: – Ja nie będę z wami ani gadał, ani się o nic rozpytywał. No? – Nie, nie. – Gdzież chcecie stanąć w Warszawie? W hotelu? Gdy człowiek jest zmęczony i ma z nerwami... – Ja wcale z żadnymi nerwami nic nie mam do roboty! Jeszcze ja będę chorował na nerwy, na te jakieś głupie nerwy! Znosić nie mogę tego szafowania nerwowością... Korzeckiemu z lekka rozszerzyły się powieki i mały uśmieszek przemknął się wskroś twarzy. Wnet znikł i jego miejsce zajął wyraz niezwykły na tym obliczu: głęboki szacunek i uwaga. Judym spojrzał na swego towarzysza i doznał ulgi. W istocie: dokądże pojedzie? Będzie się błąkał w ulicach Warszawy, tłumiąc w sobie drgawki nienawiści i tęsknoty? – Ależ ja wam zrobię piekło swoją osobą... – mówił głosem daleko mniej szorstkim. – Pojedziemy w oddzielnych przedziałach, nawet wagonach, jeśli o to chodzi. Dadzą wam pokój do spania i także będziecie mogli wcale mię nie widywać. – Cóż znowu? – Nic znowu. Ja wiem, co mówię. Zresztą ja mam w tym pewne wyrachowanie. – Co za wyrachowanie? – Takie jedno. – Ależ przecie ja już bilet kupiłem do Warszawy. – No więc cóż z tego? Zaraz pójdę i kupię w o m a bilet do Sosnowca. Siedźcież tu spokojnie i martwcie się, ile wlezie w tak mały przeciąg czasu, a ja skoczę do kasy. Judym powiódł okiem za odchodzącym i doznał przyjemnego wrażenia na widok jasnego kostiumu, który przesunął się w tłumie. Westchnienie ulgi wymknęło się z jego piersi. Przez krótką chwilę myślał o tym, co to jest Zagłębie, i pomimo całej odrazy, jaką miał dla miejsc nowych i do tego szczególniej, co może w sobie zawierać ta nazwa, wolał to niż Warszawę. Niebawem Korzecki wrócił i z ostentacją pokazał bilet, który zresztą co prędzej schował do kieszeni. Zaszedł pociąg i Judym udał się machinalnie za swym nowym przewodnikiem do wagonu klasy pierwszej. Był sam w przedziale i zaraz usiłując o niczym nie myśleć, rzucił się na sofę. Gdy wagon drgnął i ruszył się z miejsca, doznał zupełnej przyjemności z tego powodu, że nie jedzie sam i nie do Warszawy. Nikt tam nie wchodził. Dopiero po upływie godziny wsunął się cicho Korzecki ze swą głęboką skórzaną walizką w ręku. Usiadł w drugim kącie przedziału i czytał książkę. Gdy zdjął swą płytką czapeczkę, Judym dostrzegł, że łysina jego powiększyła się bardzo. Rzadkie, krótko przystrzyżone włosy czerniały jeszcze na ciemieniu, ale już naga skóra bieliła się manifestacyjnie. Korzecki czytał z uwagą. Na jego ślicznych ustach przewijał się od czasu do czasu wyraz zimnej pogardy, quasi-uśmiech, taki właśnie, jak wówczas gdy z kimś pozującym na wielkość ten „cynik” prowadził ożywioną dyskusję. Oczy wlepione w stronicę maltretowały ją jak człowieka. Judym spod rzęs przyglądał się Korzeckiemu i znienacka przyszła mu do głowy dziwna myśl: co stałoby się z Joasią, gdyby została żoną takiego człowieka. Chciał w tejże chwili zobaczyć jej źrenice, chciał je sobie przypomnieć, ale oto wzrok jego utopił się we własnych łzach, oczy i twarz jak powódź zatapiających. Leżał tak nieruchomy, z całym wysiłkiem pracując nad zdławieniem w sobie dreszczów cierpienia. W pewnej chwili uczuł gorącą chęć, istną żądzę rozmowy z Korzeckim o Joasi, wyznania mu całej prawdy, wszystkiego. Już, już miał otworzyć usta i zacząć, gdy wtem coś innego, jakaś nikła reminiscencja niosła to na dół, niby ciężka śrucina, która ugodzi ptaka szybującego przez powietrze. Zapominał o tym, gdzie jest, co się z nim przytrafia, i w stanie owej półśmierci, w stanie tęsknoty, jak mógł, się grzebał. Około godziny piątej ź południa Korzecki złożył książkę i ściągnął z półki ciężką walizkę. Przygotowując się do opuszczenia wagonu rzekł z cicha: – Wstawajcie, Judym; jesteśmy u celu. Wyszli na peron dużej, ruchliwej stacji, minęli ją szybko i wsiedli do oczekującego powozu. Spasione konie niosły ich ostro przez miasto, powstałe jakby w ciągu tygodnia. Domy były nie tylko nowe i ordynarne, ale zbudowane byle jak, z pośpiechem. Ulicami ciągnęły się głębokie bajora i wądoły. Zeschłe bryzgi błotniste widać było na wysokości okien pierwszego piętra. Obok nowych kamiecic tuliły się jeszcze stare budy i domostwa w stylu piastowskim. Okolica za miastem sprawiała wrażenie rzeczy wciąż przetrząsanej, i to nie w tym celu, żeby ją uporządkować, lecz dla wydobycia metodą rabunku tego, co zawiera. Wszystko zostające na miejscu było resztką. Co chwila dręczyły oko jamy, rowy, kanały, ścieki. Gdzieniegdzie stała jeszcze kępa sosen, z rzadka rosnących jak żyto na piasku. Przez ten las widać było, co się za nim dzieje. Pewne przestrzenie były zarośnięte krzywą sośniną, skarłowaciałym wyrodkiem drzewa, inne – jałowcem. Ogół miejsca był pustką, nieużytkiem. Na wszystkie strony biegły gościńce, drogi, ścieżki. Co pewien czas koła powozu stukały o szyny drogi żelaznej. Wszędzie widziało się kominy, kominy i dymy ciągnące w dal po lazurowym niebie. Droga biegła obok przeróżnych zabudowań fabrycznych, które już to łączyły się w dziwne gromady, już rozpryskiwały w szeregi mieszkań ludzkich. W sąsiedztwie tych skupień ukazywały się oczom jamy ogromne, głębokie, w których stała nie mając gdzie odpłynąć brudna, splugawiona, żółtoryża woda. Judyma widok tych dołów przyprawiał o smutek niewysłowiony. Był to bolesny obraz sromoty. Nie może nigdzie odpłynąć, odejść, uciec, ruszyć się ani w tył, ani naprzód, nie może nawet wsiąknąć i bez śladu, bez pamięci, śmiercią zginąć. Nie służy już do niczego, bo ani za napój, ani za środek oczyszczenia jakiegokolwiek ciała. Nie dano jej nawet odbijać w sobie chmur i gwiazd niebieskich. Jak oko wybite, patrzy w górę ze straszliwym błyskiem, z niemym krzykiem, który goni człowieka. Przeklęta od wszystkich, służy za zbiornik zarazy. I tak musi istnieć na swoim miejscu bez końca, bez śmierci. W pobliżu takich wyrw wznosiły się „hałdy”, ogromne zwały piachu węglowego, tworzące istne wzgórza. Gdzieniegdzie rozerwały je deszcze i burze na części i utworzyły między jedną a drugą doliny poprzeczne. Te dziwne nasypy o barwie cegły wypalonej, w których stlił się miał węglowy połączony z łupkiem, tu i ówdzie przerzynały obszar jak krwawe, zaognione obrzęknięcia tej schorzałej, zmaltretowanej ziemi. Gdy powóz wtoczył się wreszcie na szeroką, dobrze utrzymaną szosę, ukazał się w oddali cel drogi: kopalnia „Sykstus”. Widać było jej zewnętrzne budynki, podobne do trzech zlepionych wiatraków, okryte czarnym pyłem tak dalece, że jakieś dwie szyby u spodu jednej z tych wież drewnianych nęciły oko przychodnia miłym stalowym blaskiem. Na szczytach dwu najwyższych graniastosłupów w kłębach pary i dymu obracały się to w tę, to w inną stronę koła od wind podziemnych. Węgiel czarnymi groblami rozchodził się od zabudowań na wszystkie strony, a nad nimi wznosiły się ogromne żebra drewnianych pomostów. Z dala już słychać było mowę kopalni. Na jednej z belek stał człowiek w grubych butach i kurcie do kolan. Był cały czarny Coś musiał gadać, bo wywijał rękami, widocznie rozkazując ludziom, którzy w dole pracowicie sypali i sypali łopatami czarne bryły. Naokół w rowach i zagłębieniach stała woda, nie woda, jakiś płyn ciemny, bez barwy, martwo i ciężko leżący w porozdzieranej ziemi, która już nie ma siły okryć trawą swoich obnażeń. Czarne prochy walą się na nią z przestworu i wszystko na jej powierzchni, co tylko słońce zasieje, wytracają. Za ogrodzeniem terytorium kopalnianego ciągnęły się rumowia kamieni zmięszanych z węglem. Dalej rozwalał się szmat czarnego miału jak łata na poszarpanej odzieży. Za nim jeżyła się chropawa przestrzeń pniaków, którą łupi burza, zjada skwar i miałki kurz pływający w powietrzu zasiewa. Te wystające resztki odziemków drzew bujnych a dawno ściętych były dla oczu Judyma niby twarze jakichś krzywd, jakichś niedoli zdławionych i wdeptanych w ziemię. Zdawały się łkać płaczem rozdzierającym i strasznym, którego nikt nie słyszy. Wszędzie, dokądkolwiek oczy wybiegły, niespodziewane „zawalisko” ciągnęło na dół te martwe grunta, których racja bytu zniweczoną została. Judym spoglądał na nie jakby na krajobraz swej duszy. Widział doskonale wszelkie logiczne konieczności, wszystkie mądre, twórcze prawa przemysłu, ale w tej samej chwili wyczuwał bezrozumne wzruszenia płynące obok nich samopas jak rzeki niespokojne burzliwe – albo ciche, sobie tylko samym i swym własnym prawom podległe. I płakał we wnętrzu duszy swej nad tą ziemią. Jakiś łańcuch niezgłębionej sympatii spoił go z tymi miejscami. Coś widział w tym wszystkim, czego rozum nie ima i czemu wyobraźnia nie jest w możności dotrzymać kroku... Korzecki kazał stanąć przed domem zbornym i o coś zapytał. Powóz wjechał na dziedziniec kopalni. Obok sortowni obaj z Judymem wysiedli i weszli do kantoru. Był to mały parterowy domek, zabrudzony jak odzież kominiarska. W pierwszej izbie, dokąd weszli, Judym zastał wolne krzesło pod oknem i tam usiadł. Korzecki prosił go, żeby tutaj czekał, a sam poszedł do następnej, skąd dochodziły odgłosy dyskusji, prowadzonej przez ludzi z wybornymi płucami. Stancja, w której Judym został, była pusta. W kątach groźnie sterczały dwie szafy z papierami, powleczone czarną farbą. Stół i regestry leżące na nim okryty był kryształkami węgla wdzierającego się przez szczeliny okien, które dygotały pospołu z całym domostwem. Za szybami z hurgotem i trzaskiem pędziły „koleby” popychane na szynach przez silne robotnice. W te ruchome wagony zlatywały z rusztów sortowni bryły węglowe. Słychać było jakby grzmot nieustanny, wrzask surowy albo drgający śmiechem prostaczym. Lampa elektryczna, przytwierdzona do stołu, zaczęła się słabo żarzyć. Głowa Judyma upadła na splecione ręce. To światło wniosło do jego serca uczucie przeraźliwej boleści. Zdało mu że to przez jego barki lecą wagony, że na jego głowę spadają czarne, połyskujące bryły o kantach ostrych jak siekiera. Dziki wrzask robotnic, krzyk dozorców, nieopisany łoskot, jaki wydają sita sortowni, i wpośród tego wszystkiego rozlegający się co pewien czas jęk dzwonka, gdy szala windy szła w przepaść sztolni... Spadało to na niego jak głosy upiorów. Szczególniej dźwięk dzwonka... Przeraźliwy, jakiś stłumiony, a sięgający do samego serca, prawdziwie głos na trwogę – miał w sobie coś z ludzkiego jęku, niby owa vox humana w organie fryburskiej katedry. Judym nierychło dźwignął głowę i spostrzegł przed sobą atrament, pióro i jakiś skrawek szorstkiego papieru. Zaczął pisać krzywymi literami: „Joasiu, Joasiu! Cóż pocznę bez Ciebie! Życie moje zostało przy Tobie, całe serce, cała dusza. Zdaje mi się ciągle, że któreś z nas umarło, a drugie błąka się po ziemi wśród nieskończonego cmentarza... W duszy mojej jęczy przeraźliwy dźwięk dzwonu. Jak jąkała wymawia sylaby pewnego wyrazu, którego dosłyszeć nie mogę...” Przerwał, czując, że nie pisze tego, co jest w istocie, że prawdy samej, bezwzględnej, narywającej w sercu, nie sposób zeznać słowami. Gdy tak siedział nad papierem zgarbiony, odczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi. Był to Korzecki. Judym podniósł się z krzesła i wtedy dostrzegł, że tamten zna jego tajemnicę. – Przebaczcie – rzekł Korzecki – rzuciłem mimo woli okiem na papier, nie przeczuwając, że list piszecie. Czytałem tylko pierwsze wyrazy. – To nie był list! – mruknął Judym. Rozdarł papier na kilka części i schował je do kieszeni. – Przepraszam was! – mówił Korzecki miękkim, delikatnym głosem, jakiego Judym jeszcze nigdy w jego ustach nie słyszał. – Czy tu zostajemy? – Ale gdzież tam! Jedziemy dalej. – A dokąd? – Do mnie. Ja tu przecie nie mieszkam. To wy się tu może z czasem przyczepicie. Po drodze rzucimy okiem na lecznicę. – A do was daleko? – Trzy wiorsty drogi. Jesteście znużeni? – Dosyć. Chciałbym się przespać. – Zaraz będziemy w domu. Powiem jeszcze tylko przez telefon, żeby nam przygotowali herbatę. – Co znowu! Nie trzeba wcale. Ja przynajmniej nic jeść nie będę. Nic do ust nie wezmę. Powiedziawszy te słowa Judym nie wiedzieć czemu zarumienił się. Korzecki to spostrzegł i cicho wymówił: – A jeżeli wam każę zjeść befsztyk w imieniu panny Joasi? Wziął go silnie za ramiona i ucałował w usta. Judym oddał mu uścisk, ale czuł się upokorzonym i milczał zmięszany do gruntu. Miał to gnębiące przeświadczenie, jak wówczas wobec Węglichowskiego, że staje się niewolnikiem, zależnym od czyjejś mocnej woli. Z najgłębszą odrazą pomyślał, że i sekret o Joasi, sprawa tajemna i święta, był oczywisty dla Korzeckiego, który zdawał się wszystko wiedzieć. Przyszła nawet taka sekunda, że te rozkoszne i bolesne dzieje straciły coś ze swego uroku. W powozie Korzecki znowu zapadł w milczenie, w swoją martwą, nieruchomą zdrętwiałośé. Ożywił się tylko na chwilę, gdy wskazywał towarzyszowi dom w kształcie pudła, z oknami w równych odstępach i płaskim blaszanym dachem. Była to lecznica. Stał tam tłumek ludzi szarych: jeden z okiem szmatą zawiązanym, drugi z ręką w grubym bandażu, inny z fizjonomią wyrażającą silny ból n a w n ą t r z u. Judym widział ich wszystkich jakby przez deszcz ulewny. Myśl o tym, że może mu przyjdzie leczyć tych ludzi, zajmować się ich cierpieniami, była mu tak wstrętną jak samo cierpienie. Zastanawiał się nad tym, że niegdyś słyszał od kogoś wyraz: – motłoch. Od kogo mianowicie?... Od kogo? Zachodził w głowę, męczył się, był tuż, tuż obok zjawiska, obok wszelkich okoliczności, które towarzyszyły temu zdarzeniu... Po długich wysiłkach znalazł się w Wersalu w pokoikach Marii Antoniny i usłyszał ten wyraz z ust Joasi. Jak dobrze, jak zupełnie to słowo malowało istotę rzeczy! – Gdybyście zechcieli, to może udałoby się zająć miejsce lekarza przy kopalni „Sylcstus” – mówił inżynier. – Nie teraz, nie teraz! Muszę przez kilka dni wypoczywać – Ja też mówię o przyszłości. Rozmawiałem z jednym wpływowym człowiekiem. Dobra by to rzecz była, gdybyście tu osiedli. Nudno tu i smutno, to prawda... Zamilkł i przez chwilę siedział ze zwieszoną głową. Później śpiewnym szeptem mówił do siebie: „Asperges me hysopo et mundabor; lavabis me et super nivem dealbabor...” Zwrócił się do Judyma i trochę zawstydzony, z bladym rumieńcem na twarzy, tłumaczył się: – Czasami przychodzi skądś taki obraz nieoczekiwany. Uczucie jakby spod ziemi... Właśnie w tej chwili myślałem sobie o naszym kościele. Pewien stary kościół w górach... Otyły ksiądz wychodził w białej albie, z nim dwu ludzi: organista i kościelny. Ten zapach ziół, zboża, leszczyny z młodymi orzechami, bo to 15 sierpnia! Ksiądz intonował: „Asperges me...” i odchodził na kościół, między ludzi, tym jakby wygonem, który tworzy się pośrodku chłopów. Kropił na prawo i na lewo, wolno wznosząc rękę. Tymczasem organista sam śpiewał. Głos jego był czysty, męski, spokojny. Ogolona twarz wyrażała skupienie, prawie surowość. Gdy śpiewał te słodkie wyrazy: „super nivem...”, tony jego głosu były nieco ostre, schrypłe. Słyszę go w tej chwili... Ach, Boże! Zazwyczaj, gdy po wtóre zaczynał werset, ksiądz wracał i wtedy krople wody święconej padały na czoła pańskie, którzy staliśmy w ławce kolatorskiej. Krople wody święconej... Święte, chłodne krople... A ta melodia błagająca, ufna, ten śpiew dziecka, to westchnienie duszy prostej, która się nie boi... Czy pan nie widzi, że z głębi tych wyrazów patrzą w niebo oczy wytężone, zalane łzami? „Lavabis me et super nivem dealbabor...” Wieczór zapadał. W oddali widać było lampy elektryczne rozlewające dokoła siebie bladoniebieską zorzę. Dawał się słyszeć gwar oddalony. Powóz pędem wjechał w uliczkę czegoś w rodzaju mieściny i zatrzymał się przed piętrowym odrapanym domem. Judym wszedł za swym gospodarzem na górę. Mieszkanie było dość obszerne, ale puste jak psiarnia. W jednym pokoju sterczały wieszadła niby jakieś dziwaczne straszaki na wróble, w drugim tuliło się do ściany łóżko żelazne, w trzecim stał na środku stolik kartowy i znowu łóżko oraz trocha niezbędnych gratów. – Rozgośćcie się w tych salonach, jak potraficie, a ja zajmę się zdobyciem jadła tudzież napoju – żartował Korzecki wychodząc z mieszkania. Za chwilę wszedł człowiek czarny jak węgiel, niosąc walizy. Pocałował Judyma w rękę, licho wie z jakiej racji, i zaczął znosić z sąsiednich lokalów szklanki, powyszczerbiane talerzyki, widelce, noże. Wkrótce potem zjawił się Korzecki z wiadomością, że będzie befsztyk i piwo. – Czy nie podziwiacie spartańskiej skromności tego apartamentu? – zapytał rzucając swój kostium wykwintny. – Będzie tu ładniej, gdy przyjdzie gospodyni...– rzekł Judym, aby tylko coś powiedzieć. Korzecki roześmiał się głośno, zanadto głośno, z chichotem, który niemile raził. Wnet jednak umilkł i hałaśliwie począł myć się, chlustać wodą na głowę, parskać i fukać. Gdy później wycierał twarz ostrym ręcznikiem, mówił: – Wygłosiliście rzecz okropną. Gospodyni... cha!... cha!... Gospodyni! Co za wyraz! – Dlaczegóż okropną? Jesteście może o rok, o dwa starsi ode mnie. – Ale cóż to starość ma do tego? Tu nie chodzi o starość ani o młodość. – Więc o cóż? Ba! – O cóż... – Chcecie, to wam znajdę pannę. – Ja sobie już sam znalazłem. Oczy jego zabłysły złowrogim, srebrnym blaskiem i nieruchomo patrzył w Judyma. Po kolacji siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu. Judym, aczkolwiek znużony, nie miał chęci spać, owszem, rad był rozmowie. – Pragnąłbym – mówił z cicha Korzecki – żebyście tu osiedli na „Sykstusie”, nota bene z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. – A cóż wam ze mnie przyjść może? – Bagatela! Przecie i teraz ściągnąłem was nie dlaczego innego, tylko dlatego, żebym sam coś na tym zyskał. – No ? – Znacie mię przecie, a raczej znaliście cokolwiek przed kilkoma laty. Od tego czasu posunąłem się dzielnie w kierunku raz obranym. – Czy wówczas kuracja szwajcarska nie pomogła? – Gdzież tam! Pomogła. Ja i teraz jestem zdrów jak bawół. Pracuję tu przecie jako inżynier, wstaję o piątej, późno idę spać, a muszę mieć siły i zdrową głowę, żeby temu wszystkiemu podołać. To nie o to chodzi, nie o zdrowie... jakże to powiedzieć? – zewnętrzne... – Ech, znowu mistyczne terminy. – Niech sobie będzie! Otóż tedy... Właśnie chciałbym, żebyście tu gdzieś byli niedaleko, z waszymi rzetelnymi oczami, z waszą szkolarską nomenklaturą medyczną, z waszą mocną duszą, duszą... nie obrażajcie się tylko!... z sutereny, z waszą nawet tajemniczą panną Joasią... – Słuchajcie no, tylko o tym...! – Nic, nic! Ja przecie nie mówię nic złego. Tak mi dobrze, gdy siedzicie przy moim stole! Judym usłyszał w tym głosie to, co było we wzroku Korzeckiego: dźwięk za wysoki, który się chybocze bezsilny w jakimś zawrotnym, niedoścignionym zenicie. – Cóż wam jest? Powiadajcie... – rzekł do niego życzliwie. – Będę wam służył z całego serca i sił, choć wiem, że mi nieraz dokuczycie. I wyleczę was! – Nie bójcie się tylko dokuczania, nie ma czego. Ja z wierzchu jedynie jestem pomalowany na kolor stalowego bagnetu. W środku wszystko jest kruche jak stearyna. A zresztą... je m'en vais... – Cóż to znowu ma być? – To nic, takie sobie lokucje. Ja, proszę was, jestem zajęty pracą duchową, która powinna by się nazywać kształtowaniem woli, a właściwie – zwalczaniem strachu. Chciałbym osiągnąć tego rodzaju panowanie nad cielskiem i jego tak zwanymi nerwami, żeby nie być od niego zależnym. – Żeby od nerwów nie być zależnym? – No! Źle mówię? – Bardzo źle. – Chcę znać życie i śmierć tak z bliska, abym mógł obojętnie spoglądać na jedno i na drugie. – To są frazesy. Człowiek tak może znać tylko życie. – Na przykład Andé! Ludzie, którzy wsiadali do jego balonu, znali śmierć dokładniej niż życie. Widzieli białe pola, szkliste od lodu, w blasku zorzy polarnej. Widzieli tam siebie samotnych i ją, z daleka przychodzącą. Widzieli ją przez całą zimę w ciepłych, wygodnych mieszkaniach, wśród banalnych rozmów z subtelnymi kobietami. I oto pewnego dnia wstali i wyszli na spotkanie tej nieznajomej. Żebym mógł wytworzyć w sobie taki spokój! – Nie wiemy wcale, jakimi oczyma zaglądali w ślepie śmierci tamci ludzie. Może w nich był tylko namiętny wybuch ambicji, może wcale nie było spokoju, może była tylko żądza sławy – i strach. – Ambicji! To mi się podoba! Umrzeć dlatego, że taka jest moja wola, umrzeć wtedy, kiedy chcę, kiedy ja chcę, ja – pan, duch, i za to, co biorę pod moją silną rękę, co ja biorę w obronę. Rozumie się, że w tym może być trocha jakiejś ambicji! André i jego towarzysze wykształtowali swą wolę do tego stopnia, że mogli spełnić czyn zamierzony. Chodzi o to, żeby obudzić się ze snu i śmierć, gdyby stanęła przy naszym wezgłowiu, powitać z takim samym uśmiechem jak kwietniowy poranek. O, Boże! Nie baé się śmierci... – To jest niemożliwe... To jest wbrew naturze. – To jest tylko bezmiernie trudne. Dla innych ludzi zresztą nie jest ta sprawa ani tak ważna, ani nawet, choć to głupio brzmi, pierwszorzędna. Ale dla nas, nieszczęśników z chorymi nerwami... Można zwalczyć obawę śmierci jako takiej, jej samej; ale niepodobna, dla mnie niepodobna, zdusić obawy czegoś, bojaźni niespodziewanej, dzieciątka bezsennych nocy. Ostatnimi czasy nie mogłem sypiać sam jeden. Nocował u mnie w przedpokoju pewien górnik. – Widzicie, to są chore nerwy... – Zaraz. Ten górnik jest wcale niegłupi, raczej mądry. Rozmawiałem z nim do upadłego, żeby się poddać jego sugestii i usnąć, ale mi się wśród frazesów walił na łóżko jak kłoda. Tyle miałem pociechy, że przy mnie chrapał. Ja przez całe noce siedziałem na tej sofie. Gdybym go tak był obudził z północka, tego z przewybornymi nerwami, tego z nerwami jak stalowe liny, i powiedział mu: Człowieku, zaraz umrzesz... – widzielibyśmy, co by się z nim działo! Byłby dygotał, byłby się wił po ziemi, modlił się i mdlał ze strachu. A ja, który sam tu marzyłem w proch zamieniony, którego nerwy zdawały się błądzić po wszechświecie, ja chory, dotykałem jej palcem, wyzywałem ją na rękę, patrzyłem na nią z moją ironią jak na człowieka, którego nienawidzę. Teraz doświadczam takiego wrażenia, że gdybyście wy tu zostali w okolicy, ja mógłbym sypiać. Mógłbym w taką noc myśleć: tu Judym jest niedaleko. Mógłbym myśleć: wstanę rano, zobaczę go, pójdę do niego... Gdy to mówił, doktora przechodziło zimne mrowie. Jakieś uczucie niby zielony śliski wąż lazło po jego ciele. Oczy Korzeckiego jakoby patrzyły, ale właściwie wzrok ich zwrócony był do wnętrza duszy. Na ustach jego był uśmiech... Uśmiech niepojęty, a ciągnący do siebie jak błysk, który czasami można widzieć w górskiej przepaści. W wyrazie jego twarzy nie było prośby ani żądania współczucia. Było tylko detaliczne, konkretne i umiejętne przedstawienie istoty rzeczy. – Więc nie boicie się śmierci? – pytał Judym. – Ja z nią walczę. Raz ja zwyciężam, kiedy indziej ona. Wówczas mam pavor nocturnus, jak małe dziecko. Oto siedzę tu z wami, rozmawiam, jestem spokojny i wesoły. Nie wiem nawet, czy może istnieć smutek? Co to jest smutek? Nic o nim nie wiem. Jestem jak filister, którego śmiech by ogarnął, gdyby mu kto mówił, że jest na ziemi dojrzały człowiek, który się „czegoś” boi. A oto może minąć godzina i stanie nade mną to bezosobowe widmo. Zacznę się bać samotności, zacznę cierpieć tak strasznie, tak przerażająco! W języku ludzi nie ma na to imienia. Pavor... Tylko straszliwa muzyka Beethovena czasami roztworzy podwoje tego cmentarza, gdzie w skrwawionych dołach leżą obdarte trupy, gdzie w nocy wiecznej wyje płacz jakiejś istności ludzkiej, która straciła rozum i błądzi, błądzi, błądzi bez końca, szukając ratunku. – Powinniście, jak można tylko, chodzić w pole. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcać na rozrywki. Jeździć koleją, a najgłówniejsza rzecz – unikać wszelkich wzruszeń. – Tak: pójść po rydel i wykopać się z błota, w którym się leży. Dla mnie na ziemi nie ma miejsca. – Ech, z tymi tam! – Wiem, co mówię. Ja nie mogę żyć jak miliony ludzi. Przecie nieraz uciekam na dwa miesiące w Alpy, w Pireneje, na jedną wysepkę u brzegów bretońskich. Rzucam gazety, książki, nie odpieczętowuję listów... I cóż mi z tego? Zawsze i wszędzie widzę odbity świat w sobie, w mojej duszy nieszczęsnej. Gdy się nie spodzieję, wybucha tam wściekły gniew przeciw jakiejś podłości dawno widzianej, zbudzi mię ze snu, przypomni wszystko, ukaże wszystko... Gniew bezsilny, a im bardziej bezsilny, tym większy! – Może by zupełnie zmienić sposób życia? Rzucić wszelkie obowiązki? Wziąć się, czy ja wiem, do roli? Korzecki zamyślił się i milczał przez kilka minut. Później mówił: – Nie, to niemożliwe. Człowiek już do śmierci musi nosić pewien rodzaj ubrania, mieć taką a nie inną bieliznę. To darmo. Muszę zarabiać dużo. Ja nie mógłbym chadzać w tutejszym, łódzkim korcie. Musi mi go facet przynieść z zagranicy. To darmo! Potrzebuję także jeździć do Europy, widzieć w Paryżu salony wiosenne, wiedzieć wszystko, czytać rzeczy nowe, poznawać, co się zjawia nowego w mózgu ludzkim, iść ze światem, płynąć w fali. To darmo! Ach, ja rozumiem, co mówicie. Wrócić gdzieś, tam, w moją leśną okolicę, pędzić życie rolnicze, ziemiańskie, życie tych ludzi szczęśliwych, ludzi zupełnie od nikogo niezależnych! Rozumiem was. Ale to już nie dla mnie. Ja już za dużo wiem, zbyt dużo potrzebuję – a zresztą... ja mam naturę niespokojną; i tam bym sobie znalazł bałwana, z którym staczałbym walki. – Ach, tak... – śmiał się Judym. – Mówicie znowu: unikaj wzruszeń. Ja nie tylko unikam, ale nie mam wzruszeń. Co ja się mam wzruszać! Niech się filantrop wzrusza! Ale jakieś nie znane mi wzruszenie leży we mnie, pomimo mej wiedzy, jak złodziej, który się zakradł do mego mieszkania i wyłazi ze swej kryjówki dopiero w nocy. Podłości, nadużycia, łajdactwa, krzywdy, niedole... Przechodzę obok tego ze spokojem, z zimnym spokojem, kopię to nogą, pluję na to. Mówię sobie zawsze te najwyższe, najpotężniejsze, te boskie słowa, które z cieniów języka rodu ludzkiego On wyjął: „Co mnie i tobie, niewiasto?” I, nie wiedząc wcale, wlokę w sobie zarazę. Umarł tutaj przed kilkoma tygodniami mały chłopczyk, syn jednego biednego ś l e p r a. Przywiozłem mu był z Mediolanu czerwony kapelusik, podarunek z drogi... za franka. Tu w tym ogrodzie biegało to i skakało po całych dniach. Ta czerwona główka... Gdy się dowiedziałem, że zmarł na dyfteryt, umyślnie wziąłem sprawy najważniejsze, robiłem plany, żeby o nim nie myśleć. No i jakoś przeszło. Aż oto raz nad wieczorem siedzę w tym fotelu... Podnoszę oczy i widzę: sunie się wzdłuż ścian czerwona plama. A w uszach słyszę ten głos wesoły. Czy ja wiem zresztą, czy to była plama? Był to smutek czerwony, smutek przerażający jak sama śmierć takiego niewinnego życia. Nadeszła noc, a w niej – moje troski. I oto bezsenność Jedna noc, druga, trzecia, czwarta... Wyjechałem na dwa dni. Pędziłem kurierami, gdzie oczy poniosą. Stojąc w oknie ciągle patrzyłem na krajobraz. No i, chwała Bogu, znikła czerwona plama. Usnąłem w pewnym hotelu. Będziecie się może śmieli ze mnie, ale tak było: ta czerwona plama została pokonana, starta przez zieloną, jasnozieloną... – Macie chore nerwy. – O, tak. Ale ja mam także inną jeszcze chorobę. Ja mam zanadto wyedukowaną świadomość. To jest ścierwo obolałe! Nieszczęściem, katuszą jest posiadanie prawdy. Zanadto duża przestrzeń leży między nią a padołem, czyli Zagłębiem. Tom 02 Rozdział 08